All For the Sake of Hair
by Ame-uta
Summary: What happens when Naraku and Orochimaru meet in a forest? What happens if Naruto's gang and Inuyasha's gang meet in that same forest?


One day, Naraku sat in front of his secret pool, brushing his long silky hair. "Definitely." he chuckled, "No one. There is not another person with hair as dark, silky and gorgeous as mine." He continued gazing at himself in the pond. It was growing warmer, so he threw off his baboon pelt. Underneath, he was dressed in a white Kimono.

Orochimaru was wandering in the woods. "Things are so stressful right now!" he moaned to himself. "Why? Why does Sasuke reject me?" He sighed, pulling out his mirror to fix his makeup. He paused to run his hand through his hair. "I can't believe he can resist this… My hair is the finest hair in the land! None compares to it."

Orochimaru wandered into a glade, with a pond in the middle. He paused when he realized there was someone else there. He stopped, it was a man. Orochimaru slowly walked closer, he heard a voice, and it was singing. "I'm bringing' sexy back! Yeah. Them other boys don't know how to act! Yeah…"

Orochimaru was completely stunned. "That's my favorite song!" he gasped. This startled the man at the waters edge. He looked up, and if Orochimaru had been shocked before, well, he was in for a surprise. Orochimaru began running to the man.

Naraku stood when he heard someone coming. No doubt and enemy, intent on ruining his pretty face… for no reason at all… He prepared himself to attack, then stopped, frozen. The scene went in slow motion. The creature running at him was a man, he had a slim build and a delicate face, but what shocked Naraku the most was his hair. It was flowing gracefully behind him, in beautiful, silky black bunches. The snake eyed man stopped two feet from Naraku.

"You-" they both started. They stood, staring at one another's hair in awe. "M-May I touch your hair?" Orochimaru asked timidly. Naraku nodded his head. "Only if I can touch yours." They hesitantly reached out, and stroked each others hair. Then stood staring again.

"Never in my life, have I met someone with hair like yours." Naraku whispered. "Nor I." Orochimaru replied. "How amazing…" They both paused, deep in thought. The same things were going through their heads. 'I guess I'm not the only one with hair like that after all… It was so soft…'

They snapped their heads up at the same time. "I won't allow it!" Naraku started. "Your hair will be mine!" Orochimaru countered. "I will absorb you into my body! Then your hair will be mine!" Naraku yelled back. "No!" Orochimaru snapped, I'll merge myself with you! And then take over YOUR body!" "Then your hair will be mine!" They yelled simultaneously, attacking each other.

Neither of them had fought harder in their lives. Thus, within minutes, both were dead. They lay on the ground, pale, well… paler… clutching one another's tresses.

Inuyasha's gang had been following Naraku's scent. "It's close now!" Inuyasha shouted, right before stumbling onto the death scene. "What - the - hell?"

"We're close now!" Naruto yelled to Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura, right before they stumbled across the death scene. "What - the - hell?" All four gasped simultaneously.

Both groups were too shocked by the scene in front of them to notice the others for quite awhile. Suddenly, Inuyasha looked up from the corpses. "Hey! Did you guys do this?" Naruto looked up. "No way! Did you?" "Who cares." Sasuke muttered, "The creep is dead, that's all that matters."

"We finally defeated Naraku!" Kagome cheered. "It seems they killed each other." Sango said. Kakashi interrupted, "Was the other your arch nemesis too?" "We've been hunting him for years." Miroku said, "It's hard to believe he's really dead." "Yeah," Sakura piped in. "We've been trying to defeat Orochimaru for a long time too."

"We should celebrate!" Shippo Squealed. "Yeah!" Naruto yelled, "With ramen!" "Ramen?" Inuyasha's ears twitched, "I love ramen!" "I've got tons!" Kagome said, setting down her humongous yellow back-pack.

While the water was boiling Kakashi sat down and pulled out his 'Icha Icha' book. Miroku walked over curiously, "If I may ask, what is that?" Kakashi looked up, smiling. He reached in his bag and pulled out another similar book. "Here, see for yourself." The two became fast friends, giggling disturbingly in a corner.

"Hey," Shippo said, crawling over to Naruto. "Those things on your face… they almost look like whiskers." Naruto stared at him blankly for a moment, then a huge grin spread on his face. "That's because I have a fox demon inside of me." he replied, ominously. "Wow!" Shippo exclaimed, "I actually AM a fox demon!" Naruto's eyes grew wide. "Seriously! 'Cause that would explain the tail." "So cool!" Shippo squealed. The two sat in a different corner, giggling in childish ways.

Sango and Sasuke were deeply involved in a discussion about weapons. Sakura was showing off to Kagome about her superior medical skills. Inushasha sat, starring at the ramen, salivating. As soon as the water started boiling Naruto ran over. "Hey!" Inuyasha growled at him, "Me first!" "Not when it comes to ramen!" Naruto growled back.

The two then engaged in a epic battle. While they were fighting the others ate all the ramen, thus, Naruto and Inuyasha had a very sad, sore, and hungry night.

**-The End**

**I suppose my mutual loathing for Naraku and Orochimaru brought this goofy story about…**

**Just a quick and fun one-shot!**


End file.
